Cat's Got Your Tail
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: Americat attacks a new thing he's discovered! …Too bad it's Iggy-cat's tail. Time for a bit of revenge. /USUK/ - Just a little Nekotalia drabble I put together. R&R! 8D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nekotalia.**

Summary: Americat attacks a new thing he's discovered! …Too bad it's Iggy-cat's tail. Time for a bit of revenge.

**AN: This is my first Nekotalia fic EVER. =^_^=; … crazy, I know… ehehe, okay then… *crawls back under rock***

**xXx**

Alfred shifted only slightly, his eyes set locked on the mysterious… Thing ahead of him. He was glad the owner had a couch that set up a delicate – and completely heroic – hiding spot, where he could see what was in front of him and not be caught.

And what was in front of him was fascinating the heck out of the poor kitty.

He felt his ears twitched when his eyes were glued to the thing moving around like a… windshield wiper! (He remembered the owner taking him into the V-E-T one day and there was water falling from the sky. Let's just say both Iggy and Alfie were not happy kitties that day.) It moved slightly and Alfie's blue eyes sharply followed it.

Iggy turned back and immediately looked at the couch. Alfie cowered back, not sure if he saw him or not. The green-eyed cat slowly turned back before bathing himself. Alfie crept out of the hiding spot, his butt up in the air, ready to pounce.

He jumped on the mysterious thing, earning a sharp yelp from the elder cat. The blue-eyed cat, however, was uninterested, considering he was crouching down again, ready to pounce. Again.

And so he did, which caused an even greater yelp from the British cat and a sharp bat to the head with his paw.

Alfie whimpered, his ears going flat on his head. Iggy let out a hiss and started licking his tail; the American Shorthair noticed how the tip was twitching slightly - obviously he was irritated. Alfie batted curiously at it again.

_Is this cat stupid? _Iggy thought as he hissed at the younger cat; Alfie backed away again. _Good. _He started licking his tail again (for the third time – those interruptions were getting in the way of his bathing). Alfred let out a small whine before pressing his paw against the fur of his tail. _Yep… Definitely stupid…_ Iggy looked at him with a puzzled expression, which happened to turn into pain again as the blue-eyed cat pounced on it again. Iggy moved away and batted at his head, but that wasn't enough.

Ears back, nose scrunched up, Iggy hissed at the younger cat, bearing his teeth (like he was some kind of canine). Alfie's hair stood on end as he immediately bolted upwards, running off.

Like always, Iggy was following him, meowing and hissing loudly at the blue-eyed cat. The green-eyed cat, however, stopped when the owner (who favored Alfie more, it seemed) had the stupid cat on her shoulder. _Well… Time to make a run for it, _Iggy thought, ran off between the woman's legs, and ran to the couch, hiding behind it.

**xXx**

Iggy licked his paw, flicking his tail purposely in front of the red couch; the one that he knew Alfie was behind. He meowed, lonesome, trying to get the blue-eyed cat to come to him.

Alfie crept closer to him and Iggy purred, subconsciously calling him closer. Alfie agreed and walked closer, his eyes on the tail swishing back and forth. Before he could pounce on it, however, Iggy turned around and batted at his eye with his claws out.

Alfie, stunned and in slight pain, winced and meowed sorrowfully. Iggy, who was finally seeing the cut, walked towards him slightly. Alfie backed away slightly, whining and crying.

_Stupid cat._ The green-eyed cat pounced, tackling him. He whined more, but Iggy closed his eyes and began licking the cut, cleaning (and comforting) Alfie. The blue-eyed cat purred, liking whenever Iggy didn't treat him harshly; the elder cat sensed this and began bathing the entire cat's head. Alfie then, after the cat was done cleaning him, pounced on Iggy.

Iggy hissed and the American Shorthair froze where he was. Iggy purred, satisfied with the sudden leadership over the younger cat; and bit down on the cat's extra tuff of skin and fur on his neck. He picked him up and walked up the stairs, to the special beds that lay by the owner's bedroom door. Igirisu set Alfie down on the plush bed, snuggling down with him to go to sleep.

Fortunately, in Iggy's case, the little rambunctious one was tired as well, so he didn't get disturbed as both settled down into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

AN: wow, never realized how hard it is not having conversations or dialect going on! =^_^=; Hope I did alright!


End file.
